


Netflix and Friendship?

by Danii_Girl



Series: Netflix and Friendship [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: College!Michael, bestfriend!5sos, college!5sos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danii_Girl/pseuds/Danii_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Orginally posted on my tumblr cliffordchick</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Orginally posted on my tumblr cliffordchick

Netflix and chill was a popular saying amongst your dorm floor. In fact, within the first couple weeks of the semester an application for Netflix partners was sent out and made mandatory to fill out. It was your floor’s goal to make sure everyone one had a proper partner to binge watch television with and maybe even fool around with, if that’s what you were looking for.

Coming from a rather secluded town, you were appalled to learn what the college definition of Netflix and chill was. Needless to say, when it came time for you to fill out your application, you made it clear that absolutely nothing would be going on with your partner except watching Netflix.

When it came time to assigning partners, the girls in Room 202, who created the application, were in charge of figuring everything out. And while, you didn’t necessarily trust a group of college freshman to pair you to a binge watching partner you didn’t complain. At least, when the whole thing was said and done you’d have someone to fangirl over Game of Thrones with instead of you brother who lived hundreds of miles away.

Regardless of how stupid this all sounded weeks ago, now you were forever grateful for the girls in Room 202. Had it not been for their crazy idea, you would be watching Legally Blonde alone in your dorm room instead of sharing the tiny twin bed with you new best friend Michael.

“I wish I was as cool as Elle Woods,” Michael sighed, letting his head rest on your shoulder as he situated himself farther down the bed.

“You could be Elle Woods if you wanted to be Mikey. We just have to get you a tiny dog.”

“And I’d name him Pikachu instead of Bruiser.”

“Right. Plus, you’d be a video game designer instead of a fashion major turned law student.”

“Or I’d just be a college drop out walking around town with my tiny chihuahua Pikachu.”

“Bad day?”

“Apparently I’m not good enough to be a designer because I can’t draw digitally yet,” he grumbled.

“So you just make a hand drawn video game. Animators used to do it all the time with movies. Plus, you haven’t taken a proper digital art class yet, you’ll get the hang of it.”

Michael let out a dramatic sigh before nestling his head closer to your neck. This was a new side of him you hand’t seen before. It was usually him who was comforting you, leaving you a bit clueless on how to make him feel better. So you dropped the subject and focused back on the television, something you think Michael appreciated very much. 

With the television being the only source of light in your room, you hadn’t noticed how tired Michael had gotten until he let out a yawn followed by a hushed apology. You couldn’t be mad at him -- even though his yawn distracted you from your favorite “bend and snap” line. Instead, you lowered yourself further on your bed, allowing for his head to rest on your chest instead of the your uncomfortable shoulders. 

Another raspy yawn later and somehow your fingers had found their way into Michael’s disheveled hair. Usually, it was his fingers that would play with the strands at the end of your hair, curling them in his fingers or simply smoothing out your tangled ends but this time it was your turn. Without a second of hesitation, you let your fingers rake through the boy’s beautiful blonde locks. His corse hair, thanks to all the bleaching, a nice contrast from your smooth hair, that had yet to be bleached despite Michael’s yearning for a “punk rock best friend.” Your hands roaming through his hair, before your nails scratched delicately at his scalp earning a low whimper from him. 

The withdrawal of your fingers from his hair was met with a displeased groan, until your hands fell to the familiar pale skin of his arms. Trailing down his bicep, your fingers raced to the harsh black lines that marked his porcelain skin. You immediately began tracing over the lines that wrapped around his arm, before finding the newest bit of ink he had added right before the semester had started. And while, you hadn’t known him before the particular tattoo had manifested on his body, you knew it was the freshest by the way your fingers ran over the still raised lines of it. The foreign texture was enticing to your fingers as they continued to trace the shape on his arm, you only hoped you weren’t causing Michael any discomfort.

Despite the allure of his tattoos, your fingers dragged up his arm landing on a spot that had been untouched by a needle and black ink. It was there, on the inner part of his bicep (the one without his favorite saying sprawled on to it) that you allowed your fingers to absentmindedly draw shapes. The first being a simple spiral, making his body produce goosebumps that lined his smooth skin. From there you used his arm as a canvas and your fingers as a pen, tracing in shapes that you had been taught to draw at the ripe age of three. 

It wasn’t often Michael and you were this touchy with one another. Sure, there had been “accidental” butt grabs and things of that nature but this was different. This was more intense. And while the two of you had never spent the night curled in each other’s arms, tonight was going to change that. With each brush of your soft fingers your eyes fluttered shut, leaving the sound of Elle Woods kicking ass in the court room to mix with the sound of the snores escaping from both of your bodies. 

And if the future had been unclear before this evening, the morning only brought more uncertainty. Leaving the both of you to question if you had really meant that nothing besides binge watching television would happen when you submitted your application all those weeks ago.


	2. Part 2

Nothing happened the night after Michael and you fell sleep in each other arms, except both of you waking up with dead arms and messy hair. Nothing changed much after that evening except for the fact that they were more common; in fact, you almost forgot Michael wasn’t your roommate with the amount of time the two of you spent tucked away in your tiny twin bed. And even though, the both of you knew your floor had an on going bet on when the two of you would consummate your Netflix and chill status it never happened, the two of you simply enjoying your time together and not wanting to complicate things.

Besides, things were complicated enough without adding a relationship into the mix.

“What do you mean you don’t think Haley and Nathan are a good couple?” you asked, flabbergasted.

After watching every movie on Netflix valuable of your time, the two of you had decided to start watching shows. The longer the show the better considering it meant the two of you could hide out in your dorm longer without being bothered by your floor mates. In fact, you’d been watching One Tree Hill for over two months and despite you watching it every night Michael and you just couldn’t seem to finish the damn show. Not that you minded though, you had taken up an emotional investment into the show which usually ended with Michael and you in heated disagreements.

“He was only using her in the beginning!”

“Yeah but that’s how he got to know her and they fell in love.”

“Bullshit!” he announced, crossing his arms. “Plus, she practically cheated on him with Keller. They clearly aren’t that strong of a couple.”

“Technically they were on a break,” you pointed out, defending your beloved couple.

“Alright Ross,” Michael teased. “I just think you give them too much credit.”

“They got married young and had a kid of course they were going to stray off path but they got through it all even with all the shit thrown at them.”

“You do realize this is a show right?” he asked, “You don’t have to get so worked up about it.”

“Oh you mean how like how you sobbed when charmander’s tail burned out?”

“That’s not fair,” he pouted, clearly remembering the night he spent crying into your shoulder while you tried desperately to console him.

Your point seemed to have struck a chord with the boy in front of you ending the discussion. The both of you sitting quietly and focusing your attention back onto the screen. Though, it wasn’t long before Michael was pulling you towards him your head finding it’s spot on his shoulder. That was the good thing about having Michael as a friend, no matter how many silly disagreements you had or how heated they got (like that one time you mentioned you hated Ash and he nearly slammed your dorm door as he left) they never lasted long.

As the semester started to come to a close, a pit in your stomach started to form. Not because, Nathan was missing from Tree Hill and Haley was a wreck or because Rachel had gotten off the plane to reconcile with Ross. No, the pit in your stomach was forming because you found yourself watching Michael more than the shows that were supposed to be captivating you attention. It was Michael’s lips that curled into a smile that made your own lips mirror his action. It was the way his laugh filled the entire room that made you giggle rather than the nonsense that was going on on the small television

You hated to admit it but you had fallen for Michael, hard.

“Just tell him,” you roommate whined, clearly tired of hearing you weight the pros and cons of the situation.

It wasn’t fair to Michael to harbor these feelings. It wasn’t fair to yourself to parade around pretending that you were okay with being just friends with him. You knew if the roles were reversed and it was he who had fallen for you, you’d want him to tell you just so you could redefine your relationship. You knew it was the right thing to do and yet you couldn’t do it. You couldn’t bare to lose the best friend you had ever had just because your selfish heart had to get involved.

You decided not to tell Michael anything — or at least that had been the plan until the last Netflix date happened and your plan flew out the window.

“Are you ready to finish this damn show?” Michael asked, making himself comfortable before you joined him.

The two of you had agreed that instead of cramming for finals like everyone else was doing, you’d finally finish One Tree Hill. And so that night your books stayed tucked away, popcorn kernels and empty candy boxed occupying their space.

“Let’s cross this one off our list,” you smiled, pressing play and launching into the One Tree Hill opening credits.

With the finale playing out in front of you, you couldn’t help but glance at Michael. Your own conclusion weighing heavy on your mind. This was it, the last Netflix session you’d have with crazy haired boy in your tiny dorm room. It would be the last time the two of you saw each other for three months and quite possibly forever considering Michael was moving into an apartment with his roommate next year and wouldn’t be around campus as much. And though you’d know the end was coming for weeks, it was all finally hitting you.

It was in that moment that you lost your composure, your cheeks dampening with tears, a soft whimper stumbling from your throat. Michael’s attention fell to you immediately, his eyes filling with sorrow as he saw your emotional state. All it took was that one look to make your tears cascade down your cheeks faster and though Michael had seen your cry before, he had never seen you cry quite like this. He pulled you to his chest as quick as possible, allowing his hand to rub soothing circles on your back all the while whispering mindlessly to you. It was only when the tears had stopped and Michael shirt had begun to dry did you pry yourself away from the boy, finally composed enough to look at him.

“Did you really think the ending was that sad?” Michael asked, seriously confused as to how a happy ending could send you into hysterics like that.

“It wasn’t the finale,” you whined, knowing as soon as the words had left that an explanation was going to have to come.

“Then why were you crying like that?”

“Because I’m sad,” you mumbled. “This was our last time getting to lay in this stupid bed and watch this stupid show and I’m going to miss it. And now it’s all over and we’re going to go different ways and I’m going to miss you because I like you.”

The last part came out rushed, so rushed that Michael needed a moment to process what you had just said. Slowly, his cheeks grew hot as he looked down at you still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

“You like me?”

“Yeah, like a lot,” you groaned, covering your own face in embarrassment.

“I mean I’m flattered but,” he paused, a smirk dancing across his lips. “But I think it’s you who should be flattered because you know I like you a lot too. And I’m obviously way cooler than you so you should be honored.”

You wanted to kiss Michael. You wanted to leap into his arms and hold him so tightly and never let go, and yet all you could do was playfully slap his arm a grin so large it hurt your cheeks making a home on your face.

“If you’re messing me with Michael, I swear to god,” you threatened.

“I’m not, I really like you Y/N. Why else would you think I’d put myself through the misery of nine seasons of a teen soap opera.”

“Oh shut up, you know you liked it,” you teased.

“Okay maybe a little,” he smiled, “but I like you a lot more.”

Like most nights Michael and you spent together nothing was resolved. You didn’t know how the two of you were going to keep in touch over the summer from states away. You didn’t know what the future of next semester held with Michael no longer living a few rooms away. But you did know that Michael liked you and you liked him, and for now that was enough.


End file.
